LOVE
by RzSumisu
Summary: Renji knew he wanted Hisagi. The question was if the feeling was mutual. Modern Setting, Hisagi x Renji. Warnings:: Sex, Alcohol Use, Swearing.


Title: L.O.V.E.

Author: Rizu Sumisu~!

Rated: M (Mature)

Pairings: Renji Abarai x Hisagi Shuuhei

Warnings: Shonen ai, swearing, underage alcohol use, and SEX.

Disclaimers: Character(s) belong to Tite Kubo. I don't own Justified either. XD It's just an awesome TV show.

Summary: Renji knew he wanted Hisagi. The question was if the feeling was mutual.

Notes: I really want to write more Bleach stories! I really do have a TON started already, I just have to get going on them. do any of you have any idea how many stories I would have up on here if I finished each and every one? Heck, maybe I'll stay up all night just to finish about ten of them or some insane number. Reviews keep me motivated people. Want to hear more? Review~! XD Hope you enjoy the story~!

(P.S. - A really good doujinshi called Rotting Rain and Daybreak gave me the inspiration for this story. It is two part Renji x Hisagi doujinshi. If you have not read it, you should! XD)

The first night, Renji had been only sixteen. Hisagi had helped him home, and his parents had been alarmed when he had come home stumbling through the door with the help of a slightly older man who must have been in his early twenties.

"He is just a little tired." Shuuhei had assured Abarai's parents, and they had been relieved.

The only thing was, Renji had not been tired. He had been drunk. Drunk because of a certain man named Hisagi Shuuhei was helping up the stairs to his room. As Shuuhei lay the red head down onto the soft downy comforter, he frowned. "Why do you have to do this to me… ?" He questioned to a teenager who could not hear him.

For he knew that the red head had gotten drunk because of him. When he had said he did not feel the same way toward Renji, the younger man had stormed out with the most hurt look in his eyes. Guilt had welled in Hisagi's chest all day before he had decided to look for him. His friend Ichigo had said he had gone to a local bar downtown.

And that had been where Shuuhei had found him. Drunk off his ass with the most depressed look upon his face that he had ever seen on anyone he had ever known.

Even though Shuuhei knew that all Abarai wanted was for him to love him back, he knew he couldn't do that. He was seven years older than the teenager, and as far as he knew he wasn't attracted to men.

So Hisagi caressed the side of Renji's face with a pained expression. "I am sorry to do this. But the only thing that will help you now is if I disappear." He said softly, before leaving.

He never turned back.

The second night, Renji was now twenty-one. He had an apartment in New York City and had gone to a couple of collages for art and was now a budding young artist. He was good at street paintings and the night life intrigued him. He drew it with fervor, and always seemed to make jokes about how true of an artist he was. Why did he say this? If you asked, he would tell you.

"Well, all the artists I have ever heard about were tortured souls. I consider myself a tortured soul. I have been since I was sixteen."

People loved his paintings, and even though he was paid well, he stayed in his apartment on a corner of a street in downtown Manhattan. It suited his lifestyle.

It had been five years since he had last seen Hisagi Shuuhei. He missed the man dearly and could only vaguely remember the last time they had seen each other. He had confessed his feelings and been rejected, and then the other man had helped him home, or so his parents said.

Renji had continued life with a hardened heart until this day five years later.

He told himself that is must have been fate. There was no coincidence in meeting someone you had not seen in five years in downtown Manhattan. It just did not happen. There were way too many people. It should not have happened. But it had.

Renji had walked into his favorite café in the morning. It had been around nine o'clock and he needed to be somewhere at ten. Getting in line, he stared at the hair of the person in front of him for a moment before it hit him. Oh my god.

His breath caught in his throat.

"S-Shuuhei… ?" Renji breathed, his eyes widening from pure shock. The man standing in front of him turned around, confused before their eyes met. Hisagi's eyes widened also. For standing in front of him was the twenty-one year old version of the teenage boy he had turned down five years ago.

Renji had his blood red hair cascading over his shoulders, over the fur on the hood of his thin jacket. He wore a patterned t-shirt with a boom box on it, and a pair of worn jeans with some colorful patches.

But the first thing that Hisagi noticed was the big black tattoo's running over the younger man's forehead and eyelids. They were striking and looked somewhat like lighting bolts. Renji seemed to break out of his stupor, and blinked suddenly, looking at his feet. The red heads cheeks had turned a pretty shade of pink as he was at a loss for words.

Hisagi himself waited for a moment before, he was shaken out of his stunned silence. "Sir, your coffee is ready." The dark haired man blinked, sparing Renji one last glance before grabbing his coffee and deciding he was going to try to make his way out of this café and pretend this had not happened.

Renji had other ideas. Abandoning his spot in line (as that was the least of his worries) he ran after Shuuhei and grabbed the other mans wrist.

Hisagi had waited a moment and sighed before giving up and turning around to face Renji. The red head studied the other man for a moment, taking in the scar, the '69' tattoo that he had always had (Shuuhei had told him he had gotten it in high school) and the thick teal line that ran across half of his face and the bridge of his nose. The line, almost tape like was new, and Renji also noticed the other man was wearing black slacks, a white dress shirt and his dark grey tie was slightly askew.

"Shuuhei. Tell me you'll see me again." Renji said, his eyes hard with resolve. "Promise me." He added quickly after.

The dark haired male was at a loss. He had tried so long to avoid the other, and now he couldn't possibly say no. He sighed once again, as his own resolve had broke. "Alright Abarai. But only once."

It was dark and around eight o'clock at night as Renji waited impatiently on the front steps of his apartment building, his dark drown eyes glancing down the road impatiently. He had waited for another moment alone with Shuuhei for five years. He was not going to let this be meaningless.

He became lost in his own thoughts again, his eyes fixed upon hi knees as he had heard the approaching footsteps and his head had snapped back up.

Standing before him was Shuuhei Hisagi, and even though they had seen each other earlier, Abarai was at a loss for words.

Quickly, the red head stood up, and a silence fell between the two of them. Renji would later treasure the moment, that he got to stare at Hisagi under the moonlight with nothing but the city sounds in the background. "Have you eaten?" Hisagi asked the red head a bit hesitantly. "No, I was waiting for you."

Hisagi couldn't help but chuckle. "How long have you been waiting?" Renji's eyes lit up as he smiled back at the other man. "Two hours! You kept me waiting, you jerk!" He laughed. Hisagi shook his head and then offered, "So are we going up to your apartment then?"

The younger of the two nodded.

They both knew that things were not as happy as they could have been, and had been before the incident five years ago. Each man laughed, but the feeling was hollow and hesitant.

As they reached Renji's apartment on the seventh floor, both men were silent. Until Renji opened the door, and Hisagi stepped in.

"Wow. This place is okay." Hisagi said in a quiet voice. The apartment wasn't huge, but it was pretty good size. When you walked in, to your left was the 'living room' which was connected to the small white tiled kitchen to the right. They were separated by a counter top and that was it. The apartment had cream colored walls, and in the living room was only a single brown leather couch and a normal sized TV sitting across from it. A rather beaten up looking coffee table sat in between the two. Behind the living room was a large window that almost spanned the size of the wall. Luckily, the apartment was high enough so Renji still had his privacy.

In the back left corner, leading from the living room was what looked like hallway leading to Renji's room and the bathroom.

"It does the job. It's spacey here, but it's still kind of annoying having only two rooms. Oh, and the bathroom." Renji chuckled, "But that doesn't _really_ count." There was a small pause before the red head asked, "You want something to eat? I haven't eaten anything yet."

Hisagi nodded. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

They found themselves a half hour later eating pizza in front of the TV, watching Justified, a show more or less about a modern cowboy.

"This is a good show." Hisagi commented, taking another bite of his pizza. They had ordered it from a local pizza place down the road, so it was nice and warm. "I know, right?" Renji replied, licking his lips. "You want some beer?" He asked the older man sitting next to him on the couch. Hisagi thought about it for a moment. Images of the dejected look upon Renji's face in the bar that night flashed past his mind. Not only that but he knew he was a light drinker. If he said yes this may not end well. And then there was Renji's innocent sixteen year old face as he slept, not knowing the man he claimed to love would disappear for five years.

"I suppose." He answered, and Renji grinned and got up to fetch a couple of bottles of beer.

Hisagi would regret this in about an hour. But at the moment he was content as his knees bumped against the other man's knees on the couch and they laughed and downed a couple of beers. Around ten o'clock was when things started to change. Renji was drunk, and Hisagi was also drunk just not as much as the younger male next to him. As the show they were watching went off, Renji turned to Shuuhei.

"I missed you. You left, and I missed you a lot." Renji said, his words somewhat slurred and he wrapped his arms around Hisagi's shoulders. Had he not been drunk, the dark haired man probably wouldn't have been as okay with this gesture, but instead he pulled the red head onto his lap and petted his hair.

"It's okay. I'm here now." Hisagi whispered, a bit depressed and guilty that he had made the younger feel that way. Being drunk, the fact that he had pushed suck loneliness onto Renji hit him hard and he felt terrible about it. They were the feelings he had always had, just when he wasn't drunk he had been able to ignore them better. "Is there anything I can do to make it okay?" Hisagi said, as Renji got situated in his lap, shifting around until he was straddling the older man. He could feel Renji's breath on his own lips, and his eyelids fluttered shut as Renji pressed their lips together.

The contact was brief, as the red head pulled away, looking like a kicked puppy. "You don't want this… "He tried to say as tears welled in his eyes. He had always known that. Hisagi didn't want him. But right now, he was wrong.

The other man wanted the red head with a burning desire that had been awoken by that single kiss, and Hisagi rested his hands upon the others hips as he pressed their lips together again, cutting the other man off. Their lips melded together like it was meant to be, and Renji's eyes widened as a single tear slid down his cheek.

"Shhh, don't cry. I'm giving you what you want." Hisagi whispered, and he couldn't tell if Renji had heard him or not, for the lust clouded the younger man's eyes as his face contorted in pleasure as Hisagi ground their hips together.

"_Ahhh_, _Hisagi_… " Renji moaned, as he arched off of the couch. The living room was dark and the musk of sex was thick in the air.

Hisagi smiled as he caressed Renji's cheek much like he had that night so long ago and kept moving in and out of the lithe young man below him. "What do you want, Renji?" He breathed.

"I want _you_." Renji panted back, tangling his thin fingers into Hisagi's short, dark colored hair. A chuckle rung out into the air as Hisagi moved faster. "_When_ do you want me?" Hisagi whispered into the other man's ear, and he arched his back, trying to get more of that sweet sensation that was driving him mad. And trying to get more of the man that was giving it to him.

"Now~!" Renji said, his voice weak as he stared up at the other. The red head knew there was something wrong about this. He had always wanted to have sex with the man of his dreams, but this seemed so…

…so much like a one-night stand.

Unfortunately, the man above him started moving again and the thought was wiped from his mind. "Mmmm, Hisagi, I love you~!" Renji screamed as he came.

Waking up in the morning, Hisagi knew he had made a mistake. He awoke, naked, laying on top of the red head he had tried for so long to avoid. The younger man below him mumbled and turned over in his sleep, giving Hisagi a nice view of his ass.

A bright red blush crept onto Hisagi's face as he remembered the night before. _'Hisagi so faster~! …ah, it feels so good!' _He shook the thought from his mind before it go any farther than that. Instead he focused on the fact that he had made a mistake. Quickly, he gathered up his clothing and pulled on his shirt and pants from yesterday.

Sparing one last glance at Renji, he mouthed, _'I'm so sorry.' _Before leaving.

Yet again, he did not turn back.

Little did he know he would only have twenty-four hours longer to ignore the feelings he had secretly harbored for so long.

Twenty-four hours until his life was changed.

The third night was the most intense. It came the day after the second night. Renji had woken up after getting fucked into the couch by Hisagi, with a satisfied feeling. That same feeling quickly evaporated as he noticed that the other man was gone. The red head was disappointed, but couldn't way that he had expected anything different.

He had seen this coming.

And he was prepared. A smirk slid onto his face as he dug peered over the back of the couch and at the cell phone that belonged to Hisagi sitting upon the counter. This time there would be no five long years. This time there would be but a day.

It had taken around six hours until Hisagi realized his cell phone was missing. When he had come to realize this, he sighed deeply.

It had to be at Renji's house. And if that much was true, then he would have to see the red head again to get it back. He had thought about just buying a new phone, but that would be a waste and he would have a hard time getting all of his contacts for work again.

After he got out of work, he stared up at the dark night sky littered with stars before deciding that, yes, he would go to Renji's apartment and get his cell phone.

So shortly after he had made that decision he walked to Renji's apartment and took the stairs up to the seventh floor. Standing on the other side of the red head's apartment door, he took a deep breath. This was nothing. He could do this. Or so he told himself. Knocking on the door, he wondered if the other was even home. His question was answered when Renji opened the door and yawned.

"Hisagi!" The red head said, his eyes lighting up instantly.

The other was wearing a red hoodie that matched the color of his hair perfectly, along with what looked like black skinny jeans that fit perfectly on his long legs. His hair was down, much like it had been the day before.

The look in Renji's eyes his Hisagi hard. Why was the other so glad to see him?

The dark haired man blinked for a moment, before pushing the door open, throwing his arms around the red head and smashing their lips together.

They laid on the couch, after a long make-out session. Renji itched to ask that question. 'Do you love me back?' Hisagi, who was laying on top of him was content at the moment, before staring up at the other.

"Do you really love me?" He asked, his voice low and serious.

"Yeah." Renji breathed.

"I suppose I can love you too." Hisagi said with a smile, and leaned up to kiss the other softly, chuckling as their noses bumped.

This is a good length for a one-shot, don't you think? And I also think this turned out quite well. XD I hoped you liked this story, I thought it turned out well. I also hope you will review and favorite and all that other good stuff~!


End file.
